Kaladbolg Houkana
Origins Half-brother to Tsukidayo Houkana, Kaladbolg was the favorite of his father's lineage. He displayed an overwhelming mastery of the Earth Element at an early age compared to his sibling who could barely use the Holy Element he had. His mother had passed away from an incurable illness leaving him in just the primary care of his surrogate mother Madelyne Houkana who raised both him and Tsukidayo. Content to always best Tsukidayo at most things, Kaladbolg decided that he would become a member of MURAMASA and with the encouragement of his father it was a short time before he was enrolled in Masamune Academy. While he was not the shining star of the college, he at least excelled and in a few short years he joined the ranks of the elite thanks to his father falsifying his information to be a half-human when in truth he was merely a wingless angel. Around this time, Tsukidayo had managed to do well on his own and the two met again at their mother's funeral, this time Tsukidayo with his wife Maria in hand. Kaladbolg was overcome with jealousy to start. He actually made several attempts to try and woo her away from Tsukidayo, and ultimately the two fought. Kaladbolg was beyond confident that he would completely overwhelm his brother but he had no idea the latent powers that Tsukidayo was able to discover for himself. Facing a staggering defeat, Kaladbolg was left in confusion as to how he could lose so badly. He left for some time to find himself and ultimately was able to come to a realization on his own that he was being petty, childish, and immature. His self imposed exile brought him a sense of clarity and he returned home to find Tsukidayo readying to leave. Inquiring as to why, he discovered that a war was beginning to break out in Federation space and a call out for any support had been issued. Immediately, he joined his brother as a comrade now and the two were placed within the specialized forces under Signas Almsa. Here, they were joined by The Sage as well, making them a four man cell and one of the more powerful ones. They helped in numerous skirmishes for control of Earth and on the onset of the final invasion, Tsukidayo managed to awaken Dragnipur. Kaladbolg felt a few pangs of jealousy strike up once more, seeing his brother surpass him yet again though he managed to stifle it and help carry out the mission. Upon seeing Tsukidayo use Worldslay though, he was left breathless. His connection to the Nature aspect of Earth let him feel the entirety of the planet dying and it rendered him unconscious. Upon awakening, he felt different and vastly more powerful, as if by some last will, the planet had given him its strength. Despite this, he felt no ill will towards his brother but cursed the power that he used, warning Tsukidayo that the strain on his mind would be the worst of anything. He had no idea how correct he was. During an outbreak of the rebellion, he worked with his squad to try and prevent too much destruction planetside. Unfortunately, during a battle with Sarah Adaar, his brother was broken mentally and became Thanaduos the Worldslayer. With his newfound power, he was able to prevent Worldslay from being started here however Thanaduos still escaped. As Thanaduos had left, he went to tell Maria of what happened to her husband and being rather tactless, he made an advance on her but was rejected outright. She departed to hopefully try and stop Tsukidayo and he followed behind. Her attempts were futile as Thanaduos had no concern nor worry for her well being and instead he cut her down. Outraged, Kaladbolg entered his True Form and he and Thanaduos fought. In this state, it was arguable which of the two actually caused more devastation to the land however, yet again, Kaladbolg was defeated by his brother. As the planet was killed by Worldslay, he again awoke feeling its power flood into him and from the brink of death he came back alive with a single purpose. Find and kill Tsukidayo. He chased after, though he arrived just as the third planet was breaking down. They fought once more and despite his strength, Kaladbolg still lost yet again, even quicker than before. Furious, he called out to anything or anyone to give him power and strength. It was answered, as from the dying planet a blade rose up. At first, he thought it was a Sacred Blade akin to Dragnipur but in truth it was nothing more than manifestation of his hatred and anger mixing with the planet and assuming the shape of a weapon. At this point though, he had lost his brother and so he scoured the universe in searching for him. School of the Elements Towards the middle of the story, Kaladbolg had finally found where his brother had been exiled and came with vengeance to end his brother once and for all. He was confident that this time he would prevail seeing as how the fury of Thanaduos was sealed away but as Tsukidayo began to lose the fight, Kimiko Asokana intervened and saved him. In rage that Tsukidayo would allow himself to be close to another, he began to True Form but before he could complete it, he was killed by the combined efforts of Tsukidayo and Kimiko. Abilities Kaladbolg possesses an extreme mastery over the Earth Element though specifically he takes advantage of the Nature aspect. He is capable of full body regeneration due to the nature of the 'Gaia State.' This was a theorized form that he created based on True Form theories though it was successfully implemented by him by connecting to the 'heart' of a planet. Once connected, he could be reborn almost indefinitely provided he was within range of that planet, to the point that even on an orbiting moon and suffering death, his body would reconstruct on the planet below. Ultimately he achieved this by taking advantage of the overly potent soul barrier he possessed, allowing him to send it throughout the entirety of a planet temporarily. In addition to this, he could convert any Carbon based matter to another. Stone, metal, and organic life could easily be blended into whatever he wished to make. Through this, he unintentionally made Caelasch though he believed it to be a gift from a dying planet. This weapon was actually forged with a fragment of his soul within it, thus granting it immense power almost rivaling a Sacred Blade. He was also capable of turning into a True Form as well, granting him complete control over any life that possessed a weak soul barrier in this state. The appearance of it was something akin to a mossy covered wolf with vines extending from its body in every direction. Upon directly touching a surface with a vine he could break through soul barrier with extended effort and exert Elemental control over a body.